hedgehog_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine/History
__TOC__ Past Jasmine's past has not yet been explored. West Blue Luistara While on the beaches of Luistara, near Vestige Town, her home town, Jasmine spotted a ship on the horizon. Using a pair of binoculars, she was able to determine that it was a pirate ship and warned the town that pirates were on their way. She then returned to the beach in order to attempt to confront the pirates, where she met Két, who had just escaped from her sinking ship. The two chatted for a little while before Két decided to help Jasmine protect her home town, and the two were confronted by a pirate, Seraph of the Silver Sphere. After a brief conversation, Két quickly defeated Seraph, and as a thank you Jasmine allowed her to use her ship to travel. However, she also asked for a favor - she wanted to become a Marine, but didn't believe she had enough strength to get to an island with a Marine base. Thus, she asked if she could travel with Két. Két happily agreed, much to Jasmine's surprise, and the two set off for their next destination. Veil Island Két and Jasmine docked on Veil Island at the port town of Market Villa, where Jasmine voiced her objection to landing in a place that seemed to be filled with villainous types. Két, however, brushed this off, saying that at least one nice person could be found in a place like this. She then reminded Jasmine that, as an aspiring Marine, she'd need to be able to wander around places like that, before dragging her into town to get supplies. Jasmine took careful note of their surroundings and was able to inform Két that they'd passed a food stall when she expressed interest in visiting one. She then noticed that the streets had mysteriously become more empty since they'd first started walking through the town. The two were confronted by Mez, who insulted first complimented Jasmine on her observation skills, but then insulted her because she apparently didn't have the wits to match. Két told Jasmine it wasn't worth it to get upset over the ordeal, to which Mez noted that people were to clear the streets when he walked them, lest they lose their lives to his blade. Két clarified that she meant it wasn't worth it to deal with people like him, before taking Jasmine to go and get supplies. Két then asked the merchant they were getting their supplies from about Mez, and after expressing shock that Két wasn't familiar with him, she gave the two an explanation about the former pirate. Upon hearing the story, Két decided that she was going to kick Mez's ass, and both Jasmine and the merchant objected due to Mez's apparent strength. However, Két refused to go back on this choice, causing both to admit defeat in the face of her stubornness. However, when the merchant placed the supplies on the counter for Két and Jasmine, a thief dashed past and stole them, prompting Jasmine to chase after him. Jasmine struggled to keep up after Két ran off, and only managed to catch up to her when Két had found the thief's hiding spot. Upon asking about the thief, she realized that, much to her dismay, Két fully intended to recruit him into her crew. She tagged along with Két when she went to drag Damaru into her adventure, which led to Két having her stay behind to take care of Aaron and Crissie while she had Damaru demonstrate his skills, much to her dismay. After the battle, Két gave her Mez's sword so he wouldn't be able to use it, and she called the Marines in order to get them to come and pick him up. While Két followed Damaru to his mother's grave, she went to get supplies to replace the ones Damaru had stolen earlier. She then returned to the docks, where Két and Damaru were waiting, before asking Damaru if it was really okay to just leave like this, before Két declared that they were heading to Silver Peaks. Silver Peaks Jasmine changed her appearance shortly before arriving at Silver Peaks. When they arrived, she noticed that there were no adults their age, then noticed that she and Damaru were being followed by Grudge. Upon pointing this out, she and Damaru made a break for it, dashing through town until they stumbled across a bar called Happy's Bar. Upon entering, they found the one adult resident of the town, who was only able to be that because of her injured arm. The two learned the island's history from her - that is, that the island was once peaceful until Silverado rose to power - and decided that they were going to help liberate the island, learning the location of his home base from the bartender. She and Damaru, after a bit of traveling, reached the base, where they were confronted by Ark and Grudge. Damaru offered to take care of them, but Jasmine said she wanted to fight as well, so they decided to split up and meet back at the base in an hour.